A.J. Styles
|birth_place = Γκέινσβιλ, Τζόρτζια, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = |trainer = Rick Michaels |resides = |billed = Γκέινσβιλ, Τζόρτζια, ΗΠΑ |debut = 1998 |retired = }} Ο Allen Neal Jones '''(2 Ιουνίου 1977), περισσότερο γνωστός με το ring name του, '''A.J. Styles είναι ένας Αμερικάνος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής που έχει συμβόλαιο με το WWE, όπου εμφανίζεται στο Raw brand. Εκεί είναι ένας WWE Champion δυο φορές και δυο φορές WWE United States Champion. Επίσης έχει δουλέψει στο Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), Ring of Honor (ROH) και New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Στο TNA (το σημερινό Impact Wrestling) ο Styles είναι τέσσερις φορές World Heavyweight Champion, έχοντας κρατήσει τρεις φορές το NWA World Heavyweight Championship και μια φορά το TNA World Heavyweight Championship. Επίσης είναι ο πρώτος TNA X Division Champion που με το συγκεκριμένο title μοιράζεται το ρεκόρ με τις περισσότερες θητείες με το Jay Lethal, είναι πέντε φορές World Tag Team Champion (4 NWA and 1 TNA) και δυο φορές Television Champion. Έχοντας κερδίσει τα TNA X Division, NWA World Tag Team, and NWA World Heavyweight Championships, ο Styles ήταν ο πρώτος TNA Triple Crown Champion. Έπειτα, ολοκλήρωσε το Triple Crown άλλες τρεις φορές, όντας ο μόνος που το κατάφερε περισσότερες από μια φορές. Η νίκη του επί του Booker T για το TNA Legends Championship, τον έκανε το πρώτο παλαιστή που κέρδισε το TNA Grand Slam Championship, κάτι που έχει κάνει συνολικά δυο φορές. Επίσης, είναι ο μόνος παλαιστής που κατάφερε στην εποχή του να έχει κερδίσει όλους τα titles ανδρών που ήταν αναγνωρισμένα από το TNA. Συνολικά, έχει κερδίσει 17 championships στο TNA. Το 2010 έγινε ο πρώτος παλαιστής που είχε συμβόλαιο με το TNA που κατατάχθηκε στη πρώτη θέση της ετήσιας λίστας PWI 500 του Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Ο Styles τελείωσε τη μακρόχρονη πορεία του στο TNA το 2013 αφού το συμβόλαιο του έληξε και ο παλαιστής επέστρεψε στο Ring of Honor, όπου είναι πρώην Pure Wrestling και World Tag Team Champion). Το Μάρτιο του 2014, ο Styles υπέγραψε ένα μη-αποκλειστικό συμβόλαιο με το New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) και πήρε το κορυφαίο title του promotion, το IWGP Heavyweight Championship στο πρώτο του match στο NJPW. Μεταξύ των WWE, TNA, ROH και NJPW, ο Styles έχει κατακτήσει επτά world championships και 23 titles, συνολικά. Παράλληλα με το ROH και το NJPW, ο Styles πραγματοποίησε εμφανίσεις στο independent circuit, όπου έχει κερδίσει και άλλα championships, τα οποία φτάνουν στα 51 συνολικά. Το Σεπτέμβριο του 2016, ο Styles έγινε ο τρίτος άνθρωπος στην ιστορία της επαγγελματικής πάλης που έχει κερδίσει τo WWE Championship και το NWA World Heavyweight Championship, μετά τους Buddy Rogers και Ric Flair. Εκείνη τη χρονιά το PWI και Wrestling Observer Newsletter τον ψήφισαν "Wrestler Of The Year" (Παλαιστή της χρονιάς). Έχοντας πάρει μέρος σε πολλαπλά main events κατά τη διάρκεια της καριέρας του, ο Styles θεωρείται ένας από τους καλύτερους παλαιστές του κόσμου λόγω της παρουσίας του μέσα στο ring, η οποία είναι αρκετά αναγνωρισμένη. Στη πάλη *'Finishing moves' **Styles Clash **''Calf Crusher'' (WWE) / Calf Killer (NJPW/TNA/W-1) / Calf slicer (Independent circuit/ROH) – 2013–παρόν **''Phenomenal Forearm'' (Springboard Forearm smash) **''Spiral Tap'' (Corkscrew senton bomb) – 2002–2013, χρησιμοποιείται σπάνια έκτοτε **''Superman'' (Springboard 450° splash) **Figure-four leglock – 2010–2011, υιοθετημένο από το Ric Flair **Flying armbar – 2008–2009 **Frog splash – 2003–2006 *'Signature moves' **''Bloody Sunday'' (Lifting single underhook DDT) – 2014–2016, υιοθετημένο από το Prince Devitt **Brainbuster, sometimes onto the ring apron **Discus clothesline **Diving knee drop **Ushigoroshi **Fireman's carry facebuster **Frankensteiner, sometimes inverted or preceded by a kip-up **''Hollow Point'' (Kneeling ganso bomb) – 2014–2015 **Multiple DDT variations ***''Cliffhanger'' (Crucifix hold dropped into a) ***''Phenomenon'' / Stylin' DDT (Springboard moonsault onto a standing opponent transitioned into an inverted) ***''Tornado'' ***''Pelé Kick'' (Backflip Kick) **Multiple suplex variations ***Snap, sometimes into the turnbuckles ***''Starmaker'' (High-angle belly-to-back) ***''Styles Suplex Special'' (German followed by a belly-to-back wheelbarrow facebuster) ***Vertical lifted and dropped into a neckbreaker slam **Muta Lock **''Phenomenal Blitz (Two punches, followed by a kick, followed by a back elbow, followed by a lariat) **''Rack Bomb (Backbreaker rack dropped into a Powerbomb) **''Shooting Styles Press'' (Springboard shooting star plancha) – 2001–2005, χρησιμοποιείται σπάνια έκτοτε **''Spine Breaker'' (Backbreaker followed by a gutbuster) **''Stylin' Crab'' (Modified Boston crab) – 2001–2002 **Dropkick *'Παρωνύμια' **'"The Phenomenal One"' **"The Prince of Phenomenal" **"Mr. TNA" **"The Most Decorated Man in TNA **"T.N.A.J. Styles" **AJ "Stylin' and Profilin" Styles (Απονεμημένο από το Flair) *'Tag teams και stables' **Air Raid - με τον Air Paris **A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels **A.J. Styles & Tomko **Angle Alliance **TNA Frontline **Fortune (Kazarian, Beer Money Inc., και αρχηγός ο Ric Flair) **Bullet Club **Y2AJ **The Club *'Managers' **Alexis Laree (ROH) **Mortimer Plumtree (TNA) **Vince Russo (TNA) **Mick Foley (TNA) **Jimmy Hart (TNA) **Trinity (TNA) **Larry Zbyszko (TNA) **Christian Cage (TNA) **Karen Angle (TNA) **Ric Flair (TNA) **Kazarian (TNA) ** Bullet Club ([[New Japan Pro Wrestling|'NJPW']]) ** Jonny Ferrari (HOG) *'Entrance themes' ** "I Am" by Dale Oliver (TNA) ** "Get Ready To Fly" by GRITZ (TNA) ** "I Am" by Dale Oliver (Phenomanal Remix) (TNA) ** "I Am" by Dale Oliver (Heel Remix) (TNA/NJPW) ** "Touched" By VAST (ROH) ** "Re-Arranged" by Limp Bizkit (NKPW) ** "Shot'Em" by Q Brick (NJPW) ** "Styles Clash" by Yonosuke Kitamura (NJPW) ** "Phenomenal" by CFO$ (January 24, 2016 – Present) Championships and accomplishments *'All Access Wrestling ' **AAW Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Ballpark Brawl' **Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Christian Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' ** CWF/CWE Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Family Wrestling Entertainment' **FWE Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Independent Wrestling Revolution' **IWR King Of The Indies Championship (1 φορά) *'Independent Professional Wrestling (Florida)' **IPW Heavyweight Championship (4 φορές) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (2 φορές) *'IWA Mid-South' **IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' **Max-Pro Cruiserweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Midwest Pro Wrestling' **MPW Universal Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) *'New Korea Pro Wrestling Association' **NKPWA Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'NWA Wildside' **NWA Wildside Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **NWA Wildside Television Championship (2 φορές) *'Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling' **PPW Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – with Tommy Suede *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (1 φορά) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI Match of the Year (2016) vs. John Cena at SummerSlam 2016 **PWI Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Christopher Daniels **PWI Most Popular Wrestler (2017, 2018) **PWI Wrestler of the Year (2016, 2017, 2018) **Ranked No. #1 of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the year in the PWI 500 in 2010 *'Revolution Pro Wrestling' **RPW British Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 φορά, πρωταρχικός) **ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - with Amazing Red **ROH Pure Wrestling Championship Tournament (2004) *''Rolling Stone'' ** WWE Wrestler of the Year (2016) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (3 φορές) **NWA World Tag Team Championship (4 φορές) – με τους Jerry Lynn (1), Abyss (1) και Christopher Daniels (2) **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (2 φορές) **TNA Legends/Global/Television Championship (2 φορές) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 φορές) – with Tomko (1) and Kurt Angle (1) **TNA X Division Championship (6 φορές) **Bound For Glory Series 2013 **Gauntlet for the Gold (2007 – Tag Team) – with Tomko **First TNA Triple Crown Champion (5 φορές) **First TNA Grand Slam Champion (2 φορές) **Feud of the Year (2005) vs. Christopher Daniels **Finisher of the Year (2003) **Match of the Year (2006) **Match of the Year (2009) vs. Sting at Bound for Glory, October 18, 2009 **Mr. TNA (2003–2005) **Tag Team of the Year (2006) with Christopher Daniels **X Division Star of the Year (2004) *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** 5 Star Match (2005) vs. Samoa Joe and Christopher Daniels at Unbreakable on September 11 ** Best Flying Wrestler (2005) ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (2003, 2015) Styles Clash ** Most Outstanding Wrestler (2014–2016) ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2014) vs. Minoru Suzuki on August 1 ** Wrestler of the Year (2015, 2016) ** Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Class of 2017) *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Championship (2 φορές) **WWE United States Championship (3 φορές, Τρέχων) Category:Family Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:American wrestlers Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Action Zone Wrestling alumni Category:All Access Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Associacao Portugesa de Wrestling alumni Category:Ballpark Brawl alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Blood Sweat And Ears alumni Category:Border City Wrestling alumni Category:Cleveland All-Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Combat Zone Wrestling alumni Category:East Coast Wrestling Association alumni Category:Full Impact Pro alumni Category:Fusion Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Category:International Wrestling Cartel alumni Category:Irish Whip Wrestling alumni Category:IWC Super Indy Champions Category:IWA Mid-South alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Jersey Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maryland Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Maximum Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Millenium Wrestling Federation alumni Category:New Korea Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Northeast Wrestling alumni Category:Anarchy Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Bluegrass alumni Category:NWA Central States Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Florida alumni Category:NWA Upstate alumni Category:NWA Wildside alumni Category:NWA Wrestle Birmingham alumni Category:Prime Time Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Pain Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Xplosion alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Ring of Glory alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Southern Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Ultimate Wrestling Experience alumni Category:USA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Valhalla Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Series Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling All-Stars alumni Category:1978 births Category:TNA World Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA X-Division Champions Category:1998 debuts Category:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH World Tag Team Champions Category:ROH Pure Champions Category:NWA World Heavyweight Champions Category:TNA Triple Crown champions Category:TNA Grand Slam champions Category:Georgia wrestlers Category:NewPro Wrestling alumni Category:IWGP Heavyweight Champions Category:North Carolina wrestlers Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Absolute Intense Wrestling alumni Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Mouth Loud alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:DREAMWAVE Wrestling alumni Category:Dynamo Pro Wrestling alumni Category:European Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Frontier Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:German Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:German Wrestling Promotion alumni Category:Great Canadian Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:House Of Glory alumni Category:House Of Hardcore alumni Category:Hybrid Wrestling alumni Category:Independent Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:Legacy Wrestling Enterprises alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA No Limits Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Shockwave alumni Category:NWA Smoky Mountain alumni Category:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Premier Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Premier Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Syndicate alumni Category:Reality of Wrestling alumni Category:Remix Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smash Wrestling alumni Category:Squared Circle Wrestling alumni Category:United Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Victory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WRESTLE-1 alumni Category:Wrestling Fan Xperience alumni Category:Premiere Wrestling Xperience alumni Category:Xtreme Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:Male wrestlers Category:America's Most Liked Wrestling alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Elite Wrestling Revolution alumni Category:European Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Game Changer Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Premier Wrestling alumni Category:Michigan Marquee Wrestling Association alumni Category:Midwest Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Anarchy alumni Category:NWA Midwest alumni Category:Pennsylvania Premiere Wrestling alumni Category:Pro South Wrestling alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:WrestleCentre alumni Category:WrestleMerica alumni Category:Wrestling Supershow alumni Category:X Wrestling Federation alumni Category:WWE United States Champions Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:WWE Champions Category:1977 births